weigsbragfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagläs Ädäms
Douglas Noël Adams (dose rigdiges Nam, * 11. Märds 1952 in Gämbridsch (Cambridge), Wereinigdes Gönigreig; † 11. Mai 2001 in Sänddä Barbera (Santa Barbara), Wereinigddes Schdaaddes, wesdar eines briddisches Schriwdschdel. [[Bild:Douglas Adams.jpg|thumb|200px|Ädäms bei Bügessignär auw dose ApacheCon 2000 in Lond, wesdar eines won ledschdes öwendliges Auwdriddes won dose.]] Leb Wo wesdar wünw Jähres, dose mid seines Mud nag Scheid won Wad in dose Gämbridsch geddar. In dose dose mid seines jüngeres Schwesd Sue auwwags. 1964 seines Mud nogmal heirad. Aus dose Bedsieh dose Douglas haddar suai Halbgeschwisd, Jane und James. Ab 1959 dose Ädäms in dose Brentwood-School in Essex geddar, wo haddar dose Nadurwisenschäwdes meischdes indderessär. Haddar anwäng su schreib, und dose gewal dose Lehr'es und haddar aug gewän eines Lidderadduresbewerb. Erschdes Degsd wo haddar weröwendlig wesdar eines gomisches Gurdsgeschigd won eines Man, wo haddar Gedägdnis in U-Bahn won Lond werlär und wo haddar dose in Wundbüro wied grieg. Dose Geschigd haddar weröwendlig in eines Saiens-Wigdschn-Dseidschriwd wür Jugendliges. Schbädderes dose schdudär Englisches in Gämbridsch, wo haddar anschlies an Gomödianddes-Grub wo heis CULES. Neb dose Schdud dose mag Aushilwsdschob, das grieg Göhles wür dose langes Anhaldd-Reises durg Eurobb und Dürggei. Bei eines won dose Reises dose haddar aug dose Id wür berühmdeschdes Bug: Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis. Dose Id su dose einwäl, wo liegdar besowenes in Näh won Insbrug auw eines Wies und haddar les dose Bug Ber Anhaldd durg Eurobb. Dose su dose selb haddar sag: „The idea for the title first cropped up, while I was lying drunk in a field in Innsbruck, Austria, in 1971. Not particulary drunk, just the sort of drunk you get when you have a couple of stiff Gössers after not having eaten for two days straight.“ Dose Ädäms haddar neb Schdud aug in anderes Gomödianddes-Grub arbeid wo heis Footlights (aus dose enschdeddar aug dose Monddy Baiddns), bei dose dose schbädderes Bardd Saimn Dschouns genlern. 1974 dose Ädäms geddar won dose Golidsch und wigses wol Schriwdschdel werd. An Anwäng dose noggs haddar so wieles Erwolges. Undd anderes haddar mid dose Grähäm Dschäbbmän won dose berühmddes Gomigdrubb Monddy Baiddn arbeid. In suaiddledschdes Wolg won dose „Monddy Baiddn's Wlaiing Sörggus“ dose als „Bebbabodd wis nuglier misail“ audred, bei ledschdes Wolg won „Barddy Bolidigäl Broudgäsd on Bihaw ow se Liberäl Barddy“ dose haddar midschreib. Durgbrug dose haddar 1977, wo haddar mid dose Saimn Bredd eines Werdrag üb eines Saiens-Wigdschn-Radsend abschlies. Dose Send heis Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis, dose dose BBS Räidio 4 1978 erschdes Mal schbäl. Dose Ser haddar dswisch 1979 und 1982 in schdargges weränderddes Worm - suerschd als eines Drilogie - als Bug weröwendlig. Dose Inhald won urschbrüngliges Hörschbäl meischdes in erschdes Band sei. Dose Büges ales wesdar Besdsel. 1984 eines wierddes Band rausgom (Weigsbrag: „Schös, und möse wür dose Wisch“) und 1992 eines wünwdes (Weigsbrag: „Einesmal Rubberd und surüg“) - dose haddar dose Undddidd: „Wünwdes Band won eines Drilogie in 4 Bändes“. 1991 dose Ädäms haddar heirad dose Dschejn Belsn, 1994 seines Dogd Boly Dschejn auw Weldd gom. Suerschd dose mid seines Wamil lebdar in Lond, 1999 dose geddar nag Galiworn, haubdsäglig weil wol unddschdüds dose Werwilm won dose „Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis“ wür dose Gino. Ädäms an 11. Mai 2001 blödsliges an eines Herdsinwargd in eines Widnes-Schdud schderb. Su Gedengg su dose jedes Jahr an 25. Mai dose sogenanddes Dauel Dej (Handdug-Dag) schdaddwend. Schriwdschdelerisches Sdil Dose Geschigdes won dose Ädäms, wor alem dose Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis, haddar sarggasdisches, saddirisches Sdil. Dose Romanes meischdes schbäl in absurdes, wremdes Welddes, aba dose in manges Sag (sum Beischb Bürograddie, Neidgeselschawdes, Wirdschawdssysdemes) waschd noggs won reales Weldd unddscheid. Ädäms haddar imm uddobbisches und übsinliges Worgänges in Susamhang mid Banaliddäddes und Alldägliggeiddes darschdel. Bedeudd won seines Wergg Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis wigdigsdes Wergg won dose sei. Dose sarggasddisches Saiens-Wigdschn-Saddir haddar dose welddberühmddes mag, und wieles Eigenheiddes won dose haddar Schbrung üb Lidderaddur und Saiens-Wigdschn in reales Weldd schaw: * Eines Gleinblaned (Num 18610) wo haddar 1998 enddeg, haddar dauw nag dose Arser Dendd, dose Broddagonisd won Anhaldd-Romanes. Dose Asderoid „Arserdendd“ 2,39 AE won Son sei endwernddes. Ädäms suai Däges nag dose Namgeb schderb. * Dose Subb-Gombjud won Ädäms Diebb Sohdd wo sol geb Andwordd auw ledschdes Wrag nag dose Leb, dose Uniwers und dose Reschd, wesdar Namgeb won dose gleignamiges Schag-Gombjud, wo haddar 1988 Schag-Grosmeischd wie Igor Iwanow besieg. Aug dose IBM haddar seines welddberühmddes Schag-Gombjud Diebb Blu nen - eines Misch aus Big Blu, Schbidsnam won IBM, und Diebb Sohdd. Dose Nam Diebb Sohdd selb sei eines Anschbäl auw dose Borno-Glasig Diebb Sroudd, wo su dose Dseid haddar wür Disgusiones sorg. * Dose Babelwisch aus dose Anhaldd sei Namgeb wür dose Übseds-Sowdwär Bejbl Wisch won dose Sugmaschin AldaWisda. In Roman won Ädäms dose eines Wisch sei wo Gehirnweles wres und Sbrag-Madridses ausscheid. Wan dose in Ohr schdeg, gön jedes Sbrag werschdeddar. In Weldd won Ädäms dose sei ulddimaddiwes Beweis geg dose Egisdens won God und sei schuldiges an wieles Grieges, weil dose haddar Sbrag-Barieres dswisch werschiedenes Wölgges niedsresch. * Dose Dsahl 42 in Anhaldd sei endgülddiges Andwordd auw ledschdes won ales Wräges. Gön wend Werweises auw dose in wieles Bob- und Hib-Hob-Liedes und in Dseidungsardigges und Esejs, aug dose briddisches Wangg-Grub Lewel 42 haddar nag dose benen. 2006 dose Roman won Dhomas Lehr rausgom, dose als Homasch an Dagläs Ädäms „42“ heis. * Dose Sowdwär wür Gomunidsär Driliän nag eines won menschliges Bersones aus Romanes won Ädäms heis. * In dose DIWW'-Schdandard (digiddales Bildwormad) dose Baidd-Ord mid dose Dsahl 42 weschdleg (0x49 0x49 0x2A 0x00 od 0x4D 0x4D 0x00 0x2A) - aug eines Anschbäl auw dose Andwordd auw ales Wräges. * Dose Wirm SuSE haddar erschdes Wersion won dose Duhl YaSD Num 0.42 nen und dose erschdes Wersion won dose Suse Linugs haddar Num 4.2. Wan dose Suse Linugs 7.2 insdalär, auw eines Gonsol eines Nagruw auw Dagläs Ädäms gom, und dose Wersion 10.1 won 11. Mai 2006 (5. Dodesdag) sei wür dose gewidmeddes. * Äldderes Wersionen won dose Maigrosowd-Endwigumgeb „Wischuel S++“ Brogramgerüsdes erdseug, wo dose Dsahl 42 ausgeb. * Dose Sugmaschein Guugl auw dose Wrag Andwordd auw dose Leb, dose Uniwers und dose Reschd rigdiges Ergeb ausgeb: Guugl Ädäms üb sig selb Bei wieles Inddwiues dose Ädäms wesdar enddäuschddes, weil dose ales nur gen weg dose Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis, und anderes Büges waschd noggs gen. Bruddales schdoldses dose wesdar auw dose Bug Dose Ledschdes won seines Ardd. Dose eines Rebborddasch sei wo noggs haddar erwend, wo dose su Dierarddes reis wo sei an Ausschderb. Ädäms haddar imm sag, wan nogmal auw Weldd gom, lieb Dsoolog werdar wie Schriwdschdel. Worbild wür dose wesdar imm dose Ewoludsionsbiolog Ridscherd Dohggins, Ädäms haddar won sig selb sag sei „Dohgginisd“. Aug wesdar eines übdseugdes Adheisd, haddar sig selb nen sogar eines „radiggales Adheisd“. Dose Bug wo dose Dohggin haddar 2006 rausgeb, Se God Diluschn, haddar dose Ädäms gewidmeddes. Dose mid eines Dsidad aus dose Dose Ledschdes won seines Ardd anwäng: Isn´t it enough to see that a garden is beautiful without having to believe that there are fairies at the bottom of it too? (Weigsbrag: Noggs reig, das seddar wie schönes eines Gardd sei, ohn das musdar glaub, das sei aug Weees an Bod won Gardd?) Sonschdiges Bewor dose Sdiew Dschobs 1999 wied Bos bei Äbbl werdar, dose Dagläs Ädäms wesdar worschlag wür dose, weg seines Wägiggeid Wisiones su endwig. Susam mid dose Sdiew Meredsgy won dose Wirm Inwogom haddar nag dose Bug dose Degsd-Schbäl Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis brogrammär. Schbädderes dose bei nog eines Inwogom-Schbäl, dose Bürogrejsy, middarb. Susam mid seines Wirm Se Didschidäl Willidsch haddar 1999 dose Schbäl Sdarschibb Daidänig und dose Neds-Seidd h2g2 mag, dose wesdar Brojegd won Anhaldd, wo jedes gön Arddig üb dose Leb, dose Uniwers und dose Reschd weröwendlig. 2004 und 2005 dose BBS Räidio 4 haddar dose Büges 3-5 won Anhaldd-Ser als Hörschbäl brodudsär. An 9. Jun 2005, 42 Däges nag inddnadsionales Schdard, dose Werwilm won Anhaldd in deudsches Ginoes gom. Dose Ginowilm an Anwäng bruddales an Bug-Worlag haldd, aba Wäns haddar griddisär, das dose schbädderes imm mehres Glamaug werdar und Sdsenes drin sei, wo in Hörschbäl und in Roman noggs worgom. Dose aba aug auw Büges sudrew, weil dose aug noggs genaues an Worlag haldd, und dose ja dose Hörschbäles sei. Dose gandses Wergg won Ädäms haddar solges Schdeles, weil dose ja haddar seines Wergges in wieles Medwormes umseds (Radio, Wernseddar, Schalblad, Gombjud, Gino), und meischdes Abweiges dose haddar selb schreib. Wergges Dose Ser Dogdor Hu Wor dose Anhaldd-Ser dose Ädäms als Drehbug-Auddor bei dose BBG arb und haddar drei Wolges wür dose Ser Dogdor Hu schreib: * Se Bairäd Bläned * Siddy Ow Des * Shada - dose haddar aba noggs werdd mag. Elemenddes won dose Drehbug gön wend in dose Dörg Dschendly's Houlisdig Diddegdiw Ejdschensi. Dan haddar nog eines Endwurw wür eines Wolg Dogdor Hu änd se Griggidmen schreib, dose schbädderes wesdar Grundlag wür dose driddes Anhaldd-Roman Laiw, se Juniwörs änd Ewrysing. Dose Büges won dose Anhaldd-Ser * 1979: Ber Anhaldd durg dose Galagsis (The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy) * 1980: Dose Reschdaurand an End won dose Uniwers (The Restaurant at the End of the Universe) * 1982: Dose Leb, dose Uniwer und dose gandses Reschd (Life, the Universe and Everything) * 1984: Schös, und möse wür dose Wisch (So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish) * 1992: Einesmal Rubberd und surüg (Mostly Harmless) * Su dose Anhaldd-Ser aug dose Gurdsgeschigd Dose junges Dsawod auw Num sock geddar (1986; Young Zaphod Plays it Safe) gehördar, dose in suai bis unddschiedliges Wersiones geb und in werschiedenes Sambändes, u.a. in dose Naglasband Lags in Dsweiw (Heyne 2003, ISBN 3453868641) und als Hörbug (ISBN 3899406117) rausgom. Dose Büges won dose Dörg-Dschendly-Ser * 1987: Dose elegdrisches Möng, aug undd dose Didd Dörg Dschendly's holisdisches Deddegdei rausgom (Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency) * 1988: Dose langes dunggles Wünwuhrdee won Seel'' (The Long Dark Teatime of the Soul) * 2003: Lags in Dsweiw'' (unwolendeddes) (The Salmon of Doubt) Anderes Arb * 1978: Doctor Snuggles, englisches Dseigdriggser, wo haddar Ädäms suai Wolges schreib. * 1983: Der Sinn des Labenz (mid John Lloyd; Originaldidd The Meaning of Liff) * 1985: The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy: The Original Radio Scripts (mid Geoffrey Perkins) * 1986: The Utterly Utterly Merry Comic Relief Christmas Book (bearb won Dagläs Ädäms) * 1990: Der tiefere Sinn des Labenz (mid John Lloyd; erweidderddes Wersion won Der Sinn des Labenz; Originaldidd The Deeper Meaning of Liff) * nag Ausschdeig won John Cleese haddar Dagläs Ädäms aug an Drehbüges won ledschdes Wolges won Monddy Baidn's Wlaiing Sörgus-Ser midarb. * 1990: Die Letzten ihrer Art (mid Mark Carwardine, ausdsugsweis auw GD-ROM erhäldd; Originaldidd Last Chance to See) Berigd sei üb Rundreis su bedrohddes Dierarddes. Eines noggs-wigdiwes Wergg mid geringes winandsieles Erwolg, wür Ädäms aba weg dose Dhemadig bewriedigendsches won seines Arb. * 1997: Starship Titanic, Gombjudschbäl. Deudsches Wersion (Raumschiff Titanic) 1999 rausgom. * 1997: Douglas Adams' Raumschiff Titanic, Bug su Gombjudschbäl, dose dose Terry Jones schreib, weil dose Ädäms wesdar beschäwdigdes mid Endwig won Schbäl. * 2003: Dose nag seines noggserwarddeddes Dod veröwendligdes Naglasband Lags in Dwseiw (Originaldidd The Salmon of Doubt) haddar Inddwjues mid Ädäms, werschiedenes Gurdsgeschigdes, und dose erschdes 11 Gabbidd won geblanddes Worddseds won dose Dürg-Dschendly-Ser, wo haddar wend auw Weschdbladdes won seines Äbbl-Mägindosch Gombjud. Lidderaddures * Nil Gaimön: Noggs Banigg!. Heyne, Müng 2003, ISBN 3453869729 (Bug üb Dagläs Ädäms, urschbrüngliges 1987 rausgom, nag Dodd won dose übarb und neues weröwendlig) * Nigg Uebb: Wisch ju uör hier. Hedlain, Lond 2003, ISBN 0755311558 (englischessbragiges Biograwie) Guel Dagläs Ädäms-Arddig in dose deudsches Wigibed